


It Doesn't Always Go According To Plan

by maniacreader (orphan_account)



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maniacreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Shadow Kiss. Rose and Dimitri have finally given into their feelings at the cabin. A couple weeks until graduation and then there's not more hiding. They've planned out their life together for the first couple months. But things this perfect doesn't always go according to plan. Something is bound to go awry sooner or later with a miracle on the way, the question is when?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was feeling extremely content, more than I have ever been in a long time. I was curled up next to the love of my life and it was like we couldn't get any closer. Literally, it was skin on skin contact. We had just finished making love and a post sex glow was written all over my face and I was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Or at least that's how I thought I looked. I unconsciously cuddled closer, wanting to feel the warmth of Dimitri's body since I had a bit of a chill remembering where we were. In Tasha's cabin. My mind flew back to just a couple hours ago…

* * *

 

_Flash Back_

_We were all having lunch in the cafeteria- Christian, Eddie, Adrian and I. Lissa told me earlier that she would join us later as she has something to do. She wouldn't tell me what so I tried snooping; pushing past the mental barriers she has up between out bond. Huh, that's new I thought...guess she finally learned how to do it. Anyways, I suddenly got this burst of pain through my arm via my skull. It was twisting at odd angles and hurting so badly I wanted to cry out. And that's saying something- Rose Hathaway does not cry for anything no matter how petty, especially hurt. The physical kind. The only time I can remember breaking down was right after Spokane. And that was pure emotional. I mean come on, I just lost one of my best friends since kindergarten to those red eyes blood sucking (or should I say blood draining) bitches.  
_

_Off to the back of my mind I faintly heard Adrian call out my name. It must have been serious because he said Rose instead of Lil' Dhampir. But all that was blocked out because of the excruciating burning sensation I was feeling all over my body. It must have gone on for a couple minutes then all I felt was rage and anger. In my mind, black coils of darkness were surrounding my brain, tightening like a leash on a dog who tries to pull too far away for the post it's tied to. I was aware of hands on my shoulders shaking violently, like they were trying to wake me up from whatever nightmare I seemed to be having._

_I felt this anger with and intensity coming for the bond. Dark magic coming from Lissa's end. I tried pushing through- and let me tell you, it hurt my head like there was no tomorrow- and was enraged with what I saw. Jesse and his goons were laughing and taunting Lissa on while Ralf burned her with his elemental magic- fire. That woke me up like a cold splash of water to the face and pulled out of her head. I was disoriented for a couple of seconds and didn't remember where I was. When I finally snapped out of it, I looked up to see three faces looking down on me. Apparently I must have fallen off of the cafeteria bench in my fit._

_"Get out of my way, now!" I yelled at the closest person to me which happened to be Christian. Guess he really cared after all. He still looked down on me with a 'concerned' (as concerned as you get with Christian) look on his face and wouldn't move. Until I screamed, "Get out of my way now you Pyromaniac. Something's wrong with Lissa."_

_His face instantly contorted into a look of worry and out of the corner of my right eye I could see Eddie looking panicked and to the left Adrian looking at me weirdly. I had no time for his antics, I'll find out later. Using Christian, I pulled myself up and in the process making him stumble forwards. I raced out of the cafeteria trying to remember where Lissa was because there was no chance I was risking going back in her head. Once I remembered, I raced to the courtyard. Lissa was standing with Jesse and Ralf on the ground twisting and rolling in pain with a feared look on their faces. I approached Lissa quickly but calmly. Once I reached her she didn't sound like herself when she spoke to me._

_"They're seeing their worst fears. Haunting them to the point where it hurts so much they can't breathe."_

_"Liss, stop it. This isn't you," I said calmly trying to get her to release her magic._

_"Oh, but Rose isn't it me? It's just a side I kept hidden for a very long time. No one knew it was there. They're paying for torturing me. See the whole point of this 'meeting' I had to go to was an invitation to see some sort of group called the Mana. You had to be able to resist torture with just speaking. You had to be able to TELL your torturers to stop," Lissa looks at the boys on the ground. "It was compulsion all along. You had to compel them to stop. I guess this makes me their new leader after all." She laughs hysterically and has a look of malevolence written all over that angelic looking face of hers. It didn't look right._

_"The things they did to me. You wouldn't believe it," I think I could honey, I was in your head right there with you, I thought to myself._

_"They need to pay. They need to feel how I felt!" Lissa screamed. Okay, time to save the day my conscience told me. I focused on the darkness swirling around in Lissa's head and imagined me as a vacuum cleaner sucking it all out. Then it was in me. I could feel it getting blacker and blacker, darker and darker. Suddenly I turned on Jesse and used some magic of my own. The physical kind. I started beating the shit out of him, using him as my personal punching bag. And then I felt two strong big muscled arms wrap around me pulling me away from assaulting Jesse._

_“Let me go! I have to kill him. He has to pay for what he did to Lissa!” The two arms hoisted me up and pulled me over his shoulder. I started pounding on his back. When I finally realized it wouldn’t make him put me down I relented. Sensing the change, he put me down on a bed and I looked into the eyes of my mentor._

_“Roza fight through this. You can fight it. You’re strong Roza, fight it!” I was sobbing uncontrollably and finally it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and they slumped down._

_“Roza, you are so so strong. I knew you could fight it. It’s one of the many reasons why I love you,” I looked up at Dimitri. And I knew I shouldn’t be saying what I’m saying next but I couldn’t stop the words from coming out of my mouth._

_“Oh my God Dimitri. It was so scary. I…I didn’t know what was happening to me. I just felt this uncontrollable force take over my body. I…I…I was only able to get through this because you were with me. I love you too and it’s just…just so much it makes it hard to breathe. Sometimes it feels like I’m being smothered,” I said while sobs occasionally racked through my body, all the time Dimitri held me to his chest listening. “And…,” he cut me off with a fierce kiss. One that says I love you back and I’m never going to let you go. He pressed his soft as silk lips against mine in a display of love and passion. Lips moving in sync when I reached my tongue out and traced it along the seam of his lips begging for entrance into his mouth. He gladly answered and his tongue started fighting for dominance with mine. But I wasn’t giving up that easily. I started placing butterfly kisses to the skin of his neck while one hand held firmly the nape of his neck and the other one dug into his shoulder._

_“Roza, we can’t…” he didn’t sound too sure of himself. “I know.” That was my answer. I guess all the pent up emotions were hidden too long and they were aching for a release. Nothing more was said as he slid his hands underneath my top and started to draw patterns on my stomach applying the faintest amount of pressure with his fingertips. Once or twice his fingers brushed the bottom of my bra and he looked up at me as a sign of confirmation that I really wanted to do what was going to happen. I nodded yes and he pulled off my top in one swift motion. Soon the rest of my clothes and his joined the heap on the floor as we began kissing furiously again. Dimitri gently laid us down on the bed and gave me a complete once over._

_"You are so beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts me," he said with as much emotion as he could muster in his voice._

_I cried out in ecstasy. We both reached our peaks at the same time and it was bliss. He collapsed beside me with his face in the crook of my neck. My hand stroked his soft as feather hair and the other traced patterns into his arm. This moment was absolutely perfect and it felt as if nothing could ruin it. I was just dreading the time when I knew we had to get up, go our ways and pretend this didn’t happen to the rest of the world. But I wouldn’t let those thoughts interrupt what precious time we had together, in this moment. Just when I thought the moment couldn’t get any better I heard Dimitri whisper,_

_“I love you Roza. Much more than I ever thought I would.” It was just so sweet and I swear a stray tear leaked from my eye. I couldn’t help but say it back._

_“I love you too Dimitri. More than I’ve ever loved anyone else. You were my first and I want you to be my last and everything,” I said in the loudest voice I dared say it in. Dimitri’s eyes met mine and spoke emotions for miles._

_“Roza I’m so honored I was your first. I want to be your last and everything and so much more. Just like I hope you’ll be mine.”_

* * *

 

And now we’re here. Lying down in this perfect dream of ours that I hope will live on for eternity. But nothing this perfect always goes according to plan. We were soon interrupted by the ring of a phone. Dimitri’s to be exact. He reached to the bedside table to retrieve it and answered it putting speaker phone on so I could hear. He thought of me now as his equal, if he ever did. He trusted me now with this part of his life. What we had just done had brought us closer in more ways than one and nothing will be kept secret between us. I’m so lucky to have found this man, - or rather he found me- my other half, my soul mate. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the caller who I now recognize as Alberta’s voice say,

 

“Belikov, we need you to report to headquarters. There’s an urgent matter at hand. A discovery has just been made. That didn’t sound too good to me. Her voice was hard, indicating she didn’t like something and some serious shit was about to go down. I just hope it wasn’t us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously;_  
"Her voice was hard indicating she didn't like something and some serious shit was about to go down. I just hope it wasn't us.   
  
  
Dimitri and I shared a look before getting up and dressing. It conveyed million messages but right now all I could focus on was wonder if we'd been caught. It wasn't easy getting dressed because both of us kept stopping to place a chaste or not so chaste kiss on the other's lips. We eventually got out of the cabin in a timely manner and we raced down to headquarters. I wasn't too sure I was supposed to go but I decided to keep my mouth shut for once. Alberta met us at the door with a hard look on her face. Her guardian mask was in place so I couldn't read any emotion on her face. I quickly snuck a glance to Dimitri's face and as usual his own mask was in place.   
  
  
"Good you’re here and I see you brought Rose. Why?" She asked.   
  
  
So many things were going through my head right now, the main thought being I can't lose Dimitri if we were found out. I was still in my day dream state like how I was right after we'd done the activities that were done in the cabin. Luckily for me, Dimitri was quick on his feet and gave Alberta a swift response.   
  
  
"Rose and I were just doing some training. I assume you have heard what happened in the courtyard with her, the Princess and Mr. Zeklos?" She nodded at this and Dimitri took this as the go ahead to continue. "Well since I am Rose's mentor, over the past couple months I have gotten to know her really well." He wasn't far off from the truth. The things we've just done, no one else has gotten to know me better than that.

 

"I have learned that Rose likes to take her anger out in the form of physical violence. I concluded that Rose is strong enough that if I allow her to go to the gym that she would, break, for a lack of a better word, the equipment she would use. Not to mention when she calmed down from the Princess's magic she wouldn't have wanted anyone to see her breakdown like that. So I took her out behind the old guarding post cabins and engaged in combat with her. During our spar, you called and I didn't want to leave her behind for all sorts of trouble she might get in if there wasn't a figure of authority there to watch her.”

 

“I see,” Alberta looked at Dimitri for a couple seconds and then she turned to me. I wouldn’t let her see what I was feeling on the inside so I kept a brave face on and didn’t waver under her hard stare. I returned her stare to her equally as cold, giving away no indication that Dimitri was lying. Well not exactly lying but stretching the truth as far as it would reach.

 

“And you confirm this Rose?” Alberta asked me. I gave a swift nod. It was hard to keep things from Alberta. She was like the mother I never had while growing up at the Academy. “Nothing to add?” I gave anything swift nod and for good measure added a “No ma’am”. I guess she finally decided our story was good enough she turned away and started walking into headquarters expecting us to follow but not before giving us a knowing look and smile. I suddenly started to get a little antsy. Did Alberta guess? Was our story not that believable? Would she rat us out if she did know? My hands were shaking and I didn’t even realize until Dimitri put one of his over mine. I calmed down at the warmth radiating from his hand. I was amazed that even the smallest of touches could spark a fire in my body and ignite my soul on fire.

 

We walked further down until we reached a room where a large oval shaped table was situated in the middle of the room. It seated about twenty with nine seats on either side and one on each end. At one end of the table was a 100” flat screen television and around the table were a bunch of sofas, a range of one to three seaters. Guess the Academy decided to do something nice for us.

Most of the guardians that patrol the high school and the upper grades were seated. Those I recognized were Stan- who’s face instantly drew into a scowl as soon as he saw it- Celeste, Guardian Chase, Emil, Jean, Yuri and of course Alberta.

 

Alberta sat at the head of the table facing the flat screen and the rest of the guardians took seats around her or on the couches. I remained standing. I didn’t know what to do so I was just there rocking back and forth on my heels moving into a corner.

 

Stan apparently decided to make my presence known to those who hadn’t seen me and take the opportunity to embarrass me. “Alberta why is a novice here? And Hathaway at that! These meeting are for guardians only, why if we wanted to broadcast it, why not hold an assembly for the novices and why not even throw in the Moroi! Like this subject isn’t even delicate enough,” his face started getting red from the lack of oxygen he used in order to yell his nonsense. “Everyone knows Hathaway and her big mouth. It’s just a matter of time before the whole school knows it!” He apparently was finished because his face returned to its normal colour and Dimitri who had opted to stand beside me, started shaking with rage. I wanted to put my hands over to calm him down like he calmed me down but I knew then our cover would be blown and our relationship would be exposed as being more than a mentor student one.

 

“Put a sock in it Alto! Rose is capable of keeping this meeting a secret and just go ask Alberta why she is still here. She’s the one who let us in and she had no problem with that,” Dimitri rebutted to Stan in a menacingly low voice, “Isn’t that right Alberta?” He adds while turning to Alberta.

 

Alberta then turns to Stan and says “Stan no need for that here. Rose is perfectly capable of knowing the situation and when to keep it a secret as Dimitri has stated. I let Rose in because I thought she could benefit from it. She’s already above all other novices in the Academy and I would let her graduate earlier than she should. Why Stan, she’s already made one more kill while still in her education, than you in all of your fifteen years as a promised guardian. Are you questioning my authority as head guardian?”

 

Stan has a look of disbelief and rage on his face. “No Alberta, I was just making sure the concern of the Academy and all its students and faculties was taken care of and there’s no worry.” He said quickly stumbling over some of his words. I almost peed my pants at the look of Stan’s face but I quickly regained my composure but let out a small chuckle. Stan obviously hearing see me a glare and if looks could kill I would certainly be six feet under. I sent my best face of innocence his way. “Well thank you for your concern Guardian Alto but it really is none of your concern. It’s mine and if it was yours then you would have been made Head Guardian.” Alberta tells him while sending me a look that sent a message saying don’t mess up. It took all of my self-control not to bust out laughing at Alberta’s comment and Stan was now thoroughly embarrassed. Even Dimitri had a little smile on his face but so tiny that only I could see it.

 

No more was said as Alberta got everybody’s attention back to her and began talking. “As everyone here knows there have been recent Strigoi attacks along the border of Montana and dangerously close to Court. As you know this has been kept so secret that only guardians know about it and not even the queen herself. That is why this hasn’t been out in the open. If everyone is worrying then chaos breaks loose and that is never good when you live among our kind. We have come to a conclusion and know for sure that the number of these attacks couldn’t have the fatality so high unless the Strigoi were working together. Recent attacks on a city housing fifteen Moroi and 20 guardians living amongst humans have us thinking that at least fifteen Strigoi have banded together for this attack. 5 guardians were killed along with two Moroi and the rest recovering. All the Strigoi have been killed. We don’t know the current location as to where they are located but one of the guardians managed to get a report down to the Court Guardians.

 

Now the reason I have called all of you here is because the guardians at Court have made a discovery as to where the location of one of the possible Strigoi hideouts may be and they were generous enough to let some Academies know. Including St. Basil’s and St. Winsor’s. Unfortunately this news came with a price. We are launching a mission to go and eliminate the group we have information on. Since all the guardians at Court cannot go on the attack, guardians from the Academies have been called in to replenish the numbers. Fifteen guardians from each of the three institutes will accompany the thirty guardians from Court for a total of seventy five. Now, we haven’t gotten specific orders as to who must leave so I am holding it open. There will be a sign up sheet outside the door tomorrow morning at five o’ clock. If you wish to join this expectation, I urge you to but until we get furthers instructions I will not be pushing anyone to go. Understood?” Alberta takes a quick scan around the room and I feel my heart beating out of my chest. I am fearful to think of what Dimitri might do.

 

A large and logical part of me thinks he will do it, because that’s what he does. Dimitri’s such a loving and selfless man. So protective and always doing the right thing. It’s a large part of who he is and he knows himself that he would do it in a heartbeat. But now a smaller part of me knows that he now has me. And call me selfish, but now that Dimitri has me, I don’t want him to ever leave, ever give me up than the sake of Moroi. A part of me hoped he would me first this time. Not them, the Moroi, because if he leaves I don’t think I could handle it.

 

When she is scanning the room, her eyes land on Dimitri and stop for a second. She tries to make it look like she’s not looking directly at him when she speaks next, “Choose what you want very wisely.” To say I was shocked would be an understatement and I wasn’t even Dimitri who she was clearly speaking to. She looks down on the table at her stack of papers but not before giving us- Dimitri and I- a knowing look. Had she found out about us? Was our story not believable? Did Dimitri accidentally give something away? My earlier worries came back. “Meeting dismissed,” Alberta says when rifling through her papers, “Belikov, stay back. I want to talk to you.” And now my worries became a whole lot worse. My palms were sweating as everyone filed out the room, while Dimitri and I stood firmly where we were the whole meeting.

 

Dimitri turned to look at me. I lifted my eyes to meet his and in the process craning my neck. The worry and concern was evident in my eyes and Dimitri picked up on this. As I knew he would, nothing I do ever evades him. “Roza, don’t worry. I’ll talk to her quickly and all this will be over. I doubt she knows anything about us. Go find Lissa, I’m sure you want to speak to her about our current situation. I’ll meet you in your room after hours. Leave the door unlocked.” He whispers the last part and walks off to Alberta and they go into the adjoining room while my feet are on autopilot and take me out of the room. I sat on a bench while my mind and body tried to calm themselves of the anxiety coursing through my veins. Once I was feeling a bit better I concentrated until I felt the familiar _whoosh_ and I was seeing through Lissa’s eyes. She was in the library doing homework for advanced calculus. Ugh, it looked like a whole different language to me, smart people. I was just fine taking my dumb class math. It was simple and easy. And who needs math when all I’m going to do is guarding, protecting and fighting for a living. I decided to pull out now and go to her now because Sparky wasn’t there and no doubt going to meet her later in the church attic. Gives me shivers just thinking about it. I’ve seen too much of him than I would ever like to. I pulled back into my own head and marveled at how easy it was getting to become my _own_ person again. I quickly made my way across the Dhampir dorms and over to the library.

 

I snuck up on Lissa using my awesome ninja skills and suffice enough to say that I scared the living hell- or heaven in her case- out of her and in the process getting us a couple glares from the surrounding students and the librarians. “Oh my God Rose. You scared me,” I snickered. “Yes that was the general point.” Me being me just had to add my personal touch, sarcasm. “It wasn’t funny, I almost had a heart attack,” Lissa says trying to look outraged but failing miserably.

 

“I beg to differ. It was quite funny. Yeah you probably wouldn’t have lasted long with that weak Moroi heart of yours so you should be lucky I stopped while I was at it or you’d be long gone by now,” I retort while Lissa shoots me face. I just shrug and ask her what I’ve been wanting to since Dimitri told me to. “You busy?”

 

“Not really. Just trying to beat some calculus questions but it looks like they’re winning. What’s up?”  
  
“See if you just took dumb math like me then you wouldn’t have this problem,” She turns and gives me an exasperated look. “I need to talk to you, it’s important.” I ask answering her question.

 

I feel a mixture of emotions coming from her side of the bond. Mainly curiosity and happiness that I was coming to talk to her without trying to work whatever problem out I had myself, which she was assuming I had- a problem. And I guess you could call it that, sort of. “Silly girl, I’ll always come and talk to you. Just in my own time but I’ll always tell you what’s bugging me. We’re sisters right? Blood and soul.” I finish my little speech and she smiles and nods at me.

 

“Always no shoot your question at me. Target ready,” Now this is Lissa trying to be funny. Not really her forte so I bust out laughing at her miserable attempt at what you call a joke. “What?”

 

“Just don’t Lissa. Stick to the books and helping people in need. And being that loving caring person. Can we go somewhere private, like say your room?” Now I could feel so much curiosity coming through the bond. It was like a song on repeat that you couldn’t get rid of until you were pulling your hair out and screaming at the top of your lungs.

 

“Sure.” We walked out of the library arm in arm to her room in comfortable silence. When she opened the door I immediately jumped on to her bed and buried my face in her pillow, dreading when I would have to begin my glorious ‘tale’ you call Dimitri. She deposited her books and sat with her legs crossed on the end of her bed, back towards the end board and foot posts. I sat up and took a similar position against her headboard. She waited patiently for me to begin. I took a deep breath, exhaled loudly and started.

 

“Liss, Dimitri and I are in love…”


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_She waited patiently for me to begin. I took a deep breath, exhaled loudly and started._

_“Liss, Dimitri and I are in love…”_

I waited for her to say something, anything. Some sort of indication that she heard me but I got nothing. She remained quiet with an impassive written on her face. It went on like this for a couple minutes, her studying me and me looking down at my fidgeting hands. I was starting to worry so I dived into Lissa’s head.

 

I found a lot of confusion and anger coming from the bond and I was surprised I didn’t feel it radiating of me in those earlier moments. I was expecting these to come from Lissa when I told her but it still came as a shock. I was also I bit confused as to why I feel little parts of happiness and joy. I was pulled out when I finally heard her speak, and though I was wishing for her to break the silence, I couldn’t help feeling small and hopeless.

 

“Rose,” she began. I didn’t like the tone she was using. It wasn’t exactly cold but soft and hard. She said my name slow and it held so much power that made my snap to hers as I held a blank look on my face. After a few moments she started to speak again.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She was full on mad with anger lacing her words. “Why would you hide something so big like this from me? I thought you would tell me everything. Oh that’s right you’re always too busy to spend time with me,” pausing she took a deep breath, “Soul sisters, we run deeper than blood. All that was a load of crap.”

By this point my jaw was hard, eyes narrowed and nose flared. I was beyond pissed. How dare she accuse me of not spending any time with her. How dare her, when Christian and her have been in the church attic every night getting it on for the past month. I haven’t gotten any sleep because her emotions were so strong I kept getting sucked into seeing Christian’s pasty ass against my will.

 

“How dare you accuse me of ignoring you! Do you know how long I’ve been dying to tell you this? Do you know how much it was killing me keeping my biggest secret from my best friend? I have had training every single morning and afternoon and you know I can’t get out of those no matter how hard I have tried. And believe me, I have. I kept looking for an opening for the past month but I didn’t know I had to book an appointment. Allow me to book in advance as seeing Christian has taken all your nights, the only time I’m free. Sorry if my best friend thinks her boyfriend is only one for her.” I was breathing heavily when I finished saying that but I wasn’t done. Lissa’s face fell slack and she looked like wanted to cry. She opened her mouth to say something but I held my hand up to stop her. I took a deep breath to calm my own breathing before I said the last part. “The only reason I got to you today was because Alberta called Dimitri and I into headquarters where we were instantly submerged into a meeting with twenty other guardians about Court issues. No I can’t get into that before you ask, I swore to Alberta and besides if it does get out Stan will have more ammo to make my life a living hell. Dimitri cancelled training after we were done so I could come find and talk to you because he saw how much I was tearing up about it.” I finished with a whisper on the last line. I hung my head, not out of defeat but feeling my energy drain.

 

Lissa now had silent tears streaming down her face. “Rose, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know. I genuinely didn’t think I was spending so much time with Christian and none with you. I promise that starting from now a lot is going to change. You are my first priority and I forgot. That was unacceptable of me. You can’t ever forget your family. I don’t expect you to forgive me or to tell me any more details but just know that I’m really sorry.”

 

“Oh Lissa,” It broke my heart seeing her like this. “Come here. It’s not your fault,” I pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. “Not entirely.”

 

“Rose I feel so bad. How could I not know I was missing your presence?”

 

“Ssh calm down. It’s okay, it’s all in the past now. I forgive you and it’s not like I put a lot of effort into to making more time for us. Just promise that we won’t go longer than I day without speaking to each other. And that we tell each other everything now and right away. No putting it off.”

 

To say that her nodding was overly enthusiastic would be an understatement. It was so much more. She kept saying I promise all over again until I was forced to put my hand over her mouth until she stopped. I didn’t remove my hand as I said in her ear, “Are you going to keep quiet now so I can tell you the entire story? Give a nod yes,” She moved her head up and down. “I’m going to uncover your mouth now. One word and I’m stopping. I mean it.” I started to move my hand away slowly.

“Okay. Dimitri and I are in love. I’m going to tell you all of it from the beginning so you might want to get comfortable. There’s a lot.” She moved around a little on the bed and when she stopped I began.

 

“When Dimitri brought us back to the Academy he advocated that he would start mentoring when Kirova threatened to kick me out and send to a Dhampir commune. Shortly after I started to develop a little crush on him. Nothing overly huge, but I mean who wouldn’t. With his looks and that to die for accent. A couple days after Jesse started pestering me to hang out and I eventually gave in one day. That night we snuck up to the lounge on the fourth floor and we started heavily making out. We were like that for a while until the door suddenly burst open and the weight on top of me disappeared. I opened my eyes to find Jesse pinned to the wall, a very tall man holding him by the shirt. When he stormed in I knew why Mason had called him a god, because in that moment he was looking all god-like. He spoke in a low calculating voice in Jesse’s ear then let him go and Jesse scurried out like the rat he is. Then Dimitri eyes turned to me. I was in my jeans and black bra only.” I paused and saw Lissa’s eyes bug out of her head. Her mouth dropped but I narrowed my eyes at her and she quickly regained her composure and closed it.

 

“So there he was checking me out, or so I liked to think when I said ‘See something you like Comrade?’. He scowled at me and threw my shirt at me pulling me out of my daydreams that included me and him on the couch getting very heated. I quickly pulled me shirt on and met his eyes. We got into a disscuison about me throwing myself around and acting like a bloodwhore.”

 

“He wouldn’t.” I heard her voice and gave her a glare. “Eek,” she said realizing her mistake. “Please go on. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t do that again, promise. It’s just that’s hard to believe that he said that.” I thought so too. Now looking back on it, he was telling me in his best interests. He wanted to let me know ahead of time that I was unconsciously creating a reputation for myself. I decided to let it go and continue.

 

“I didn’t go without defending myself. At the end he offered for us to pick up more training sessions so I could learn how to fight seeing as our current ones resulted in only running. The more time I spent with him I fell harder. I soon realized that it wasn’t some stupid school girl crush and I really cared a lot for him. Then the night of the dance you got kidnapped and I felt it through the bond. I immediately rushed to Dimitri’s room because I knew he would believe me. What I didn’t know was that the necklace Victor gave me was laced with strong compulsion. And I know you’re probably thinking how that is possible but Victor is very skilled and strong in compulsion. Higher than your average Moroi who isn’t specialized in spirit. He put a lust spell that made Dimitri and I act.

 

You can only guess what happened. We didn’t do it but we came pretty close. Dimitri took off my necklace among other things and when he did it felt like a huge wake up call. Like a splash of cold water on our faces. Victor had wanted to distract us and he did one hell of a job. Playing on our feelings. I remembered you then and we immediately raced to get you and we succeeded obviously. After my feeling for Dimitri only intensified to another level and when we talked about what happened he denied his feeling and he told me what we did was wrong and it will never happen again. I refused to repot him when he told me that I should. The feelings wouldn’t go away so I went down to the holding cells to see Victor about cutting off the spell completely. He said the compulsion had already burned out. He told me that both parties had to be initially interested in each other for it to work.

 

Natalie then came in and I saw that she had turned Strigoi. She told me that she had done it willingly so she could break daddy out of prison. She tossed me around like a rag doll for a bit until Dimitri stealthily staked her like Death in a cowboy duster. I was falling unconscious so he picked me up and was taking me to the clinic when I asked him again about what Victor told me. He said that he had denied it and he truly did like me but he couldn’t let it happen. When I asked him why he said it was partly because he was my mentor and seven years my senior but we wouldn’t be able to properly guard you when we were so focused on each other. He said that if he let himself love me then he wouldn’t throw himself in front of you but me.” After I said that last part I looked up at Lissa. I could tell she was itching to say something but wouldn’t.

 

“Spit it out, I now you have something to say,”

 

“Oh Rose, I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault that you couldn’t be together.” She exclaimed.

 

“Lissa no it’s not. Besides we can’t worry about each other because _they come first._ The Moroi, you. We were taught that from a young age and alright.”

 

“No it’s not. You put your life on the line for mine. I shouldn’t take away your happiness too.”

 

“Lissa just don’t. And who says I’m not happy?” I shushed her and continued telling the rest of the tale.

 

“We avoided each other in that way while we were training and two weeks before we went to Idaho for Christmas break I kissed him in the gym just after we’d finished sparring. The pent up feeling were too much and I just had to find some kind of release. So I kissed him and he kissed me back. But as soon as it began it stopped when he pushed away and told me never to do that again. Later that afternoon I got a note from Dimitri, he had cancelled training for the next two weeks. We were off to the ski trip and I just kept seeing red all the time he was with Tasha when I kept thinking that it was me he was supposed to be with. I know it was silly of me but I can’t help but think that. My mom told me that Tasha had offered Dimitri a chance to be her guardian and the father of her kids. It was part of the reason I was acting all bitchy whenever I talked to her so I decided to give Mason a chance hoping I would get something out of it and it would help me forget about Dimitri. A few days earlier while on the ski trip Dimitri had divulged the Strigoi whereabouts in Spokane and in the heat of the moment when I saw Dimitri holding hands with Tasha all I saw was green and I told Mason what Dimitri had told me. A way of revenge I guess.”  
  
I stopped knowing that the next part would be hard for me.

 

“Then I found out Mason, Eddie and Mia had left to go hunting the Strigoi. All I knew was that I had to go after them before they got hurt and I couldn’t tell the guardians because they and I would get into more trouble. Now I wish I had because Mason wouldn’t have hurt so much from what happened as he did.” I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself down and sensing my distress Lissa pulled me into a hug and kept me there waiting for me to continue.

 

“As you know Christian came along and we were off. We found them but when we left we got lost and we captured by humans working with the Strigoi. All five of us were held captive and you know the rest of the story from there. When we came back Dimitri told me at one of our training sessions that he couldn’t take Tasha’s offer because his heart belonged somewhere else, to me. But nothing could happen because we didn’t matter, the dhampirs. I guess after that we got a little boring and then Victor’s trial came up and Dimitri and I went to talk to him down in the holding cells at Court and Dimitri threatened Victor with death if he hurt my reputation or brought me down in any way. What we weren’t expecting that Victor brought up the whole ‘statuary rape’. Obviously it wasn’t because it was consensual on both our parts but that couldn’t become public knowledge.

 

The whole Jesse incident was what finally brought us together. After cleaning me up Dimitri told me how strong I was for pulling through the darkness and that was one of the reasons why he loves me. I whispered similar feelings and we didn’t stop. We just acted with our hearts and it honestly has been the best decision I have ever made so far. Of course we can’t just shout from rooftops that we’re in love, we have to keep it on the down low until after graduation. Then we’re going to move in together at Court and Dimitri’s going to ask if he can guard Christian. And no it’s not you Lissa because I know what you’re thinking,” I pointed to my head indicating the bond. “It’s just a conflict of interest and we want the best of the best protection for you and that can’t happen when Dimitri and I are together. I hope you’ll understand this is the one thing I have wanted so much in my life words can’t describe. I hope you’ll let us have it.”

 

I finished and looked up at her waiting. She took my hands into hers and gave me a broad smile, fangs and all. “Of course Rose, you’re my sister and you’re finally in love. How can I take that away from you when I know what it feels like. I wouldn’t want to be separated from Chris, he’s my other half, my soul mate. And now you have that. Love is such a wonderful thing and everyone should be able to experience that so who am I to take it away from you? I’m so happy you finally found someone! This is all so exciting!”

 

I laughed out of joy when Lissa finished. I can’t believe I was hearing this, although I should have known. Lissa is a hopeless romantic and I can’t say that Dimitri isn’t turning me into one too. She was so happy she even gave us her blessing. I was ecstatic, over the moon. I would finally be able to have the one thing I wanted the most, with no limitations. After graduation I would be free, able to choose who I love and do it without a care. No one could take it away from us. I looked up at Lissa’s clock on her wall and saw that it was nearing curfew. I quickly said goodbye to Liss, making arrangements for our time together tomorrow. I walked back to my own room so happy I was almost skipping.

 

But it was soon diminished when I bumped into Adrian. “Lil’ Dhampir what a surprise!”

 

“Not really a surprise when you’re standing in the dhampir dorms. What, preying on girls? Hoping to get a good night in bed?”

 

“Never. There’s only one dhampir for me and I’m looking straight at her.” He said with a smirk written on his lips. Ah Adrian. There you are.

 

“Well sorry, it’s never going to happen so keep dreaming,”

 

“Well lil’ dhampir that just might happen. See if I remember correctly we can always make it happen in the garden. See that’s a possibility and I know for sure I’m very good at making it into a reality.” And there’s the witty comment that I was waiting for. I wasn’t interested in banter tonight though, I had someone very important to meet and I had to get ready to look my best.

 

“Adrian I don’t have time for this. I got to go.”

 

“Cradle robber?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is he the one who’s making you leave so quickly?”

 

“No he’s not doing anything and frankly it’s none of your business so if you don’t mind can you please get out of my way.” He complied and stepped back looking at me weirdly. Looking at my aura. I tried to muster as much annoyance as I could into my body. He gave me a bow with a swept hand and I walked ran to my dorm.

 

I decided to take a shower and brush my teeth and hair before Dimitri came by. So there I was in my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and another one around my hair with a tooth brush in my mouth when I heard a knock on my door.

 

“Just now,” I yelled but came out as _jush now._ I heard the door open after a little while longer. I walked out fully prepared to deal with a dorm matron or another novice giving them the privacy speech and wait to be answered after you knock.

 

What I was not prepared was to come face to face with Dimitri.


End file.
